


Valentine's Day

by 00trumpet



Series: MiniFics [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00trumpet/pseuds/00trumpet
Summary: Based off of the dialogue prompt “You can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did!"





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for discussions of sex (not explicit)

Everything is perfectly planned, everything has fallen into place, everything will work out.

And then it doesn’t.

But it’s fine, because Kelley kind of thrives on chaos.

-

“Good morning and happy valentine’s day, my love,” Kelley says sweetly, pressing a quick kiss to Alex’s forehead.

“You didn’t forget,” Alex mumbles as she struggles to open her eyes. 

“That was  _ one time _ .” Kelley groans as she lifts herself out of bed and takes the blanket with her, leaving Alex cold and burying her face in her pillow to shield herself from the sun pouring in the window. “Up and at ‘em, babe!” Kelley leaves the blanket on the floor (knowing form three years of dating Alex that if the blanket is on the bed, Alex will wrap up in it and fall back asleep) and disappears into the bathroom to brush her teeth. 

Alex finally makes her way into the bathroom after Kelley has already gotten in the shower. “Room for one more in there?” She asks, the toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. 

Kelley grins and pokes her head out, letting her wet hair drip onto the floor. “No time, Al, I’ve got some errands to run this morning.”

“On Valentine’s day?”

“Would you believe me if I said it was for my job?”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Considering we work the same job, no. Now get back in there and don’t forget to dry the floor before you leave.”

“Anything for you, princess!”

 

-

 

Tobin is already pacing the sidewalk with two coffees in hand when Kelley makes it to the coffee shop. 

“You’re late.”

“I know.” Kelley feigns wiping sweat off of her head and gives a heavy sigh. “Alex was a little suspicious, but I swear I ran like half of the way here to make up time.”

“You’re not even sweating.” Tobin rolls her eyes and hands the coffee over before starting to walk in the opposite direction. “You’re basically the worst liar ever. Was Alex even suspicious or did you just spend five minutes alone on deciding what shoes to wear?”

“Alex  _ was _ a little suspicious, but mostly just because I said no to shower sex--”

“ _ Kelley! _ ”

“What?”

Tobin stops walking and gives Kelley a disappointed look. “We’ve discussed this. You don’t have to give me  _ every single detail _ about yours and Alex’s sex life.”

Kelley wraps an arms around Tobin’s shoulders and pulls her along. “Sure I do. Besides, not like you don’t already know things about Alex’s sex life. Or mine, for that matter.”

“We also don’t have to talk about this. You know that.”

“Oh yes, I remember that conversation very well. The day we found out we’re a living L Word example!”

“A what?”

“You know, because you can link us for sex by only one person and in two different ways.”

-

_ “Since I dated Christen in college, we’ve basically had sex by association.” _

_ “What the hell are you talking about, Kelley?” _

_ “Well because Chris and I had sex back in college, and you’re having sex with her right now--” _

_ “--is this really a conversation we have to have while we eat?” _

_ Kelley rolled her eyes. “Oh, plus you and Alex!”  _

_ “What about me and Alex?” _

_ “Did you guys ever have sex?” _

_ Tobin set her sandwich down with a sigh. “I really don’t see why you need to know that.” _

_ “Okay, I’ll just ask Alex tonight.” _

_ “I really don’t feel like this needs to be something you tell Alex that we talk about.” _

_ “What, sex? We’re healthy, consenting adults. Why wouldn’t we have sex and also talk about it?” _

_ “Kelley, I really, truly, do not like you.” _

_ “You love me, so I can live with you not liking me. So did you and Alex have sex?” _

_ Tobin groans and starts eating again. “Yes, but I still don’t see why it matters.” _

_ “Well it matters because now every time I have sex with Alex, I know that in a way, I’m having sex with you. And same with how when you have sex with Christen, in a way, you’re banging me.” _

_ Tobin drops her sandwich to the plate again with a sense of finality. “Well, there goes my appetite entirely.” _

_ “Isn’t that kinda cool?” _

_ “Please, Kelley, I beg you: do not ruin sex for me.” _

-

“Ah, yes,” Tobin nods along. “The day you ruined sex for me, forever.”

“Exactly. I still think that’s just about the closest two bros can be to each other, like instead of a blood bond, it’s a--”

“Kelley, please do not finish that sentence.”

“Fine, since you hate fun and also happiness.” Kelley picks up the pace a little bit as they turn a corner. “Was Christen suspicious about you having to leave this morning?”

“What should she be suspicious of? I have nothing to hide.”

“Well what did you tell her?”

“That you probably needed a gift for Alex still because you’re dumb and always wait till the last second.”

“I actually planned ahead this year.” Kelley opens the door to a locally-owned jewelry store. It’s both hers and Tobin’s favorite; having provided quality product, quality service, and quality advice on many occasions beforehand.

-

_ Maria, the kind woman who owned the store, was the one who helped Tobin pick out the perfect gift for Christen for their anniversary, all of Christen’s birthdays, who helped Tobin decide not only to propose but how to do it, and she even attended the wedding. _

_ Maria helped Kelley understand what the value of a simple inscription can do (the simple  _ ‘always - Kell’ _ on the back of a heart-shaped necklace Kelley got for Alex just about saved their relationship during their time doing long distance while Alex played in France), she made sure Kelley had the right words to go along with her apology-diamond-earrings when she realized that she was, in fact, the wrong one time in a fight, and she helped Kelley pull off the very thing she’s doing today.  _

-

“So what are we picking up?” Tobin asks, throwing up a peace sign to Maria. “And how are you today?”

“I’m great, Tobin! How are you and  _ Mrs. _ Christen?”

Tobin smiles easily. “We’re both ever-so perfect, thank you. You know why we’re here Maria?”

“Well I’m here everyday, but I believe you two are here for the ring?” 

“For Alex,” Kelley adds.

“Wait,  _ the _ ring?” Tobin’s jaw drops as she flips between between looking at Kelley and Maria. “Like, a ring that you do the thing most commonly associated with rings and couples? It’s ready? You’re doing it today?”

“I am.” Kelley smiles proudly. “Alex and I are having a picnic lunch in the park and I’ll ask there.”

“ _ Finally _ ,” Tobin laughs and slaps her back. “You’re finally doing it, you son of a gun.”

“It felt right.”

“She’s only been dropping hints for  _ forever _ .”

“She has been?”

Tobin and Maria both laugh and share a look before looking back to Kelley.

“You really are dense, Kell. You’re my best friend, but you’re dense.” Tobin shakes her head and wraps an arm around Kelley’s shoulders. “Now let’s see this badass ring.” 

 

-

 

“Picnic in the park on Valentine’s Day?” Alex leans back on her hands, letting her eyes full shut for a moment and feeling the warmth of the sun on her face. She smiles slowly as the wind picks up, and the scene is perfect. “I love it.”

Kelley is looking at Alex, with love in her eyes, courage in her heart, and a ring in her pocket, and she’s ready to do it. She is ready to propose to the love of her life. 

“Al?” Kelley reaches her hand into her pocket and starts to close her hand around the box, except, there is no box. 

“Yeah?” Alex opens her eyes and tilts her head to the side. 

“I, uhm,” Kelley’s heart starts to beat too fast and her palms are sweaty and she slowly starts to freak out because  _ fuck _ , her pocket is definitely empty. Alex is looking at her expectantly and the sun is making her eyes more striking than normal and Kelley’s throat is dry and her mind is retracing every step she’s taken since leaving Maria’s today, trying to figure out where the  _ hell _ that ring could be. 

“Uhmmm,” Alex continues, raising an eyebrow. She reaches a hand out and rests it on Kelley’s knee. “Everything okay?” 

“Everything’s fine,” Kelley finally says after a beat of silence. She pulls her empty  hand out of her pocket to rest it on Alex’s hand and smiles the best she can manage to. “I just wanted to say I love you.”

“Aw,” Alex smiles and interlocks their fingers. “You’re a sweetheart.”

“I know it.” Kelley’s grin falls into something a little more genuine and she tells herself  _ I’m fine, it’s fine, we’ll figure it out. _ “So I know we agreed to no gifts,” Kelley starts, digging in the picnic basket for a moment before pulling out a bar of dark chocolate, Alex’s favorite brand. It was supposed to be a post-engagement gift, but obviously she has to improvise a little. 

“Kell!” Alex takes the chocolate and leans in for a quick kiss. “You are the best, but I didn’t get you anything!”

“Honey,” Kelley smiles, a cheesy smile, because it’s a cheesy line. “You’re all the gift I need.”

Alex sets her chocolate down and leans back on her hands again. “So what’s on the menu for us?”

“Only all of your favorite things.” Kelley starts pulling everything out of the basket, carefully keeping an eye out to see if she dropped the box in there, but no such luck. 

“You really went all out for this year, huh?” Alex tilts her head to the side as she asks, catching Kelley’s eyes.

Kelley chuckles, because there is a  _ very _ expensive ring somewhere that she was going to use to ask Alex to spend the rest of her life with her, and even without that, Alex thinks she went  _ all out _ . “You have no fucking idea.”

 

-

 

Lunch is perfect. The weather is gorgeous, the food is great, and there is so much love between them. 

Kelley manages to do pretty well to calm herself down. It is  _ just _ a ring. A ring that took months of customizations and Maria’s wonderful advice to design, on top of weeks for Maria to custom-make it for her. 

But it’s fine. It’s just a ring.

A very expensive ring that symbolizes the woman she loves and everything she loves about her, but  _ what _ ever. It’s totally fine. 

Despite that, lunch is perfect. 

They enjoy everything the park that’s a three minute walk from their apartment can provide. It’s warm and sunny with a light breeze, enough to give Alex  _ picture perfect _ hair for the many shots she has Kelley take of them, but not enough to be annoying.

At one point a frisbee hits Kelley in the back, shortly followed by a small dog plowing into her back after it, and moments later a young boy, who looks like he’s about fourteen, running up to them to apologize. 

“I’m so sorry ma’ams!”

Kelley makes a point not to laugh at the plural use of the word  _ ma’am _ and smiles. “It’s alright, kiddo.”

“I accidentally overthrew it and Theo, well,” he smiles guiltily down at the dog next to him with the frisbee in her mouth. “She’s not very smart.”

Alex can’t help but laugh and her smile grows even larger. “It’s really okay, I promise.”

“Also, ma’ams?”

“Yeah?” Kelley reaches out to pet Theo, who has just dropped the frisbee into her lap.

“I don’t mean to be rude, because I know you guys are private people with your private lives, but are you Kelley O’Hara and Alex Morgan? And if so, is there any way I could get a picture with you maybe?”

Alex and Kelley share a look before smiling up at the boy who looks  _ incredibly _ nervous.

“If that’s okay,” he tacks on, looking down at his dog who is glancing from Kelley, to the frisbee, and back to Kelley.

“We wouldn’t mind at all,” Alex answers for them. She helps Kelley to her feet and they pose for a picture with the boy, Nate (which they learn just moments before the picture). 

“My boyfriend is going to be  _ so _ jealous.” He grins triumphantly before showing them his lock screen, a picture of Nate and another, assumedly the boyfriend. “His name is Darius, and he and I are both  _ huge _ fans. He’s out of town for the weekend, a soccer tournament, which is why we’re not spending valentine’s day together.” Nate frowns for a moment. “It’s our first one, but it’s okay. I’m proud of him, he’s the best on his team! A forward, like you.” He smiles at Alex who can practically feel her heart melting as they learn more about Nate and Darius.

“If you want,” Alex says slowly with a shrug. “We could record a little video for Darius saying good luck so you can send it to him.”

“Really?” Nate’s eyes light up so much that Kelley would swear little hearts actually form in his pupils. “That would be so cool, could you?”

“We’d love to, right Kell?”

“Of course we would.”

Nate fiddles with his phone for a moment before opening snapchat and he starts recording. 

“Hey Darius! It’s Alex Morgan and my girlfriend, Kelley O’Hara!” Nate moves the camera to show Kelley, who’s waving with a stupidly happy grin on her face. “We wanted to wish you good luck in your tournament this weekend, and happy valentine’s day from us, to you two! Score a goal for me this weekend!”

Nate laughs and turns the camera to himself. “Score one for me too!” He sends it and pockets his phone before looking at Alex and Kelley again. “That was really so awesome of you guys, like, really! I’m basically the best boyfriend ever noe.”

Kelley laughs loudly as she finally picks up the frisbee. “I know the feeling.” She shoots Alex a wink before turning back to Nate. “Mind if I,” she trails off, gesturing with the frisbee.

“Of course not!”

They chat a little bit more with Nate, throwing the frisbee for Theo a few more times before packing up their stuff and leaving. 

“You want a dog,” Alex says matter-of-factly as they start their walk back to the apartment.

“Maybe.” Kelley shrugs. “It’s not very feasible, though. With our schedules.”

Alex nods in agreement and they walk in silence for a few more moments until Kelley leans to bump into Alex’s shoulder.

“You want a kid.”

Alex laughs at that, loudly. “You better make an honest woman out of me, first.”

Kelley sighs because,  _ you have no idea how hard I am trying to do that _ .

 

-

 

“Ready for this  _ super fancy  _ double date in our  _ super fancy _ clothes?” Kelley asks, taking Alex’s hand in her own as she enters the kitchen. 

Alex sighs as she takes a step toward Kelley. “I would  _ much _ rather spend the evening in pajamas, catching up on season three of  _ One Day at a Time _ with you.”

Kelley laughs and leans up on her toes to kiss Alex’s forehead. (She does  _ not _ like when Alex wears heels, for that exact reason.)

“We could slow dance in this very kitchen and make quesadillas and just enjoy each other.”

“Dinner won’t be  _ that _ bad,” Kelley insists.

“It’s twenty minutes across town.”

“Tell you what.” Kelley pulls away and fishes her phone out of her pocket. She types and scrolls for a few moments until  _ Work Song _ by Hozier starts playing through her phone speakers. “We have a few extra minutes.” She sets her phone on the counter and slightly bows to Alex, holding out her hand. “May I have this dance?”

“You may.” Alex takes Kelley’s hand and pulls close until she can lean against Kelley. 

They sway back and forth, Kelley humming the words and Alex feeling more in love than she ever has. This rendition of the song is Alex’s favorite; when she’s pressed against Kelley who’s humming it to her and they’re dancing, just the two of them. 

Alex lets her eyes drift shut and it seems like time slows down, the nearly four minute song takes ages to finish, and Alex has zero complaints about it. 

When the song finally does reach an end, Alex opens her eyes again and smiles at Kelley. “Promise me this will never change,” she whispers, looking at Kelley.

“What do you mean?”

“No matter how busy our schedules are, no matter what drives us apart, no matter how things change- we’ll always make time for slow dancing in the kitchen.”

It’s so serious, the way Alex says it, and Kelley can’t help but give Alex a small smile in response. “Of course, my love.” She looks at the heart-shaped necklace around Alex’s neck and it’s flipped over, so that the inscription is showing.  _ Always _ , it reads, and Kelley’s smile grows just a little bit as she looks back up to Alex’s eyes. “Always.”

 

-

 

“So, no big news? Have you told Alex  _ the thing _ yet?” Tobin ends her sentence entirely too loudly into Kelley’s ear.

“What thing?” Alex asks immediately, pulling herself out of her conversation with Christen and leaning forward. “What, Kell?”

“Nothing.” Kelley rolls her eyes. “There’s no  _ thing _ .”

“Well of course there is,” Tobin says, confused. “There’s the--”

“Tobin?” Kelley asks in her best  _ I’m totally calm _ voice.

“Yes?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“What thing?” Alex asks again, looking from Tobin to Kelley and trying to ignore the way her heart rate accelerates.

“Nothing. Nothing happened.”

“Something  _ happened _ ?” Alex looks directly at Kelley. “Tell me.”

“There is nothing to tell.”

“There obviously is.”

“You’re cute when you’re worked up.”

Alex crosses her arms with a huff. 

Kelley laughs easily and blows a kiss to Alex, who pointedly ignores it. “I’m gonna run to the bathroom, Tobin?”

“Nah, I’m good, thanks.”

“ _ Tobin _ ,” Kelley says again, standing up. 

“Yeah?”

“Will you come with me to the bathroom?”

“Why, do you not know where it is?”

Kelley sighs dramatically before looking to Christen, who is doing her best to hide a smile. “Dude.” Kelley taps on her shoulder for a moment. “Come on.”

“Fine.”

“If Alex breaks up with me before I have the chance to propose, you will be dead to me,” Kelley says as soon as the door shuts behind them.

“Alex isn’t gonna break up with you.” Tobin rolls her eyes and leans back against the counter. “Why haven’t you proposed yet?”

“I lost the ring.”

“You  _ lost _ the  _ ring _ ,” Tobin repeats back slowly, trying to digest it. 

“I lost the ring.”

“How the  _ fuck _ do you lose an engagement ring?”

“I have no idea,” Kelley admits, running a hand through her hair. “If I’d left it at Maria’s she would’ve called. It wasn’t in my other coat or my other pants. Wasn’t in my bag.” Kelley shrugs. “I have no idea where it could be.”

“So what did you do at the picnic then?”

“We just ate lunch and then we talked to this kid for a little while. He was sweet and had a  _ cute _ dog. Oh, and he had a boyfriend.”

“Oh, dope, I love gay people,” Tobin says with a serious nod.

Kelley laughs because something about that sentence is so  _ Tobin _ ; it was so expected that it nearly caught her off guard.

“So what are you gonna do, then?” 

“I’m gonna take her for a walk on the beach by the apartment after we get home and propose without the ring.”

“You’re proposing  _ without _ a ring?” Tobin shakes her head. “Ridiculous.”

“Well what am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know, wait?”

Kelley’s shoulders slump and she leans against the counter so her shoulder brushes against Tobin’s. “I don’t  _ want _ to wait. I want to marry her.”

“I get the feeling.” Tobin wraps an arm around Kelley’s shoulders as Kelley tilts her head to rest against Tobin.

“Should I really wait? Do I need the ring?”

Tobin shrugs. “Kell, Alex would be happy if you proposed to her with a ring pop. Just go for it.”

Kelley laughs and nods before standing up straight. “You’re right, you’re right. We should probably go back out there.”

“Def should,” Tobin agrees. She claps Kelley on the shoulder as they leave and gives her a big smile. “It’ll go great, Kell. Don’t stress.”

 

-

Alex is able to let it go for the rest of the dinner.

But then she remembers that that is  _ not  _ like her, she does not let things go, and as their dessert comes out she gets upset all over again.

“Kelley.” Alex reaches around their chocolate lava cake that they’re splitting to take Kelley’s hand in her own. 

“Yes, love?”

“What are you not telling me?”

Kelley shakes her head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She says it with a hint of a smile, that just annoys Alex even more.

“Oh my god, Kelley, you can’t keep pretending it didn’t happen, cause guess what? It did!”

“Well if Tobin wasn’t the worst friend in the history of ever, it wouldn’t have happened.” Kelley glances to her left where Tobin is sitting and gives a guilty smile and a thumbs up in response.

“Why don’t you just explain and then you’ll stop being in trouble.”

“Oh so now I’m in trouble?”

“You’ve been in trouble for the past hour.”

Kelley does her best not to laugh because that does  _ not  _ seem like it’ll help her situation. “Later, babe, I promise.” She accompanies it with a wink that just makes Alex roll her eyes.

“Will you at least tell me if it’s something bad?” Alex almost looks nervous as she asks, and Kelley instantly feels  _ terrible _ because of  _ course _ Alex feels like she did something wrong, how did she not see that?

“Only good things, my love.” Kelley squeezes Alex’s hand comfortingly. “I promise.”

 

-

 

“Well I am sufficiently romantic-ed out,” Alex says with a huff as soon as she steps foot into their apartment. 

_ God I hope that’s not true _ , Kelley thinks to herself with a small laugh. “Hey baby, wanna change into something a little less,” she glances to their outfits for a moment. “Formal? And go take a walk on the beach?” 

”I would love to. Give me two minutes.” Alex disappears behind their bedroom door and promptly five seconds later pokes her head back out. “Make that five minutes.”

 

-

 

“So I know we said no gifts,” Kelley starts, slowing their walk, a hint of humor in her tone. “But I got you something anyway.”

“ _ Kell _ ,” Alex says, slightly admonishing. “Is that what the whole thing at the restaurant was about? Hardly  _ big news _ , and the chocolate and the dinner was enough, definitely.”

“I think you’ll like this a bit more.”

Alex shakes her head but she’s smiling. “I’d say you shouldn’t have, but I’m excited for the gift, so it’s more than okay.”

Kelley laughs easily as they turn to face each other, because this is  _ easy _ . She loves Alex and Alex loves her and this is easy. “So I got this ring,” she continues, pulling her hand away from Alex’s and looking down. “But I kind of lost it. And, I know it’s  _ just a ring _ , or whatever, but,” she frowns. “It represented everything I love about you and how much I love you and,” she pauses for a moment. “It was a damn good ring.” She glances up to see Alex with awe in her eyes and disbelief on her face. “So on the way home from dinner, I picked this up from the gas station.” She pulls out a ring pop (blue, the best flavor, of course) and drops to one knee in the sand. She tears it out of the package and holds up just the candy ring. “Al, will--”

“You’re marrying me?” Alex says softly, her hands partially covering her mouth.

“I,” Kelley frowns. “Well, hopefully, one day, yeah.”

“I mean--” Alex cuts herself off and shakes her head. “Proposing, to me?”

Kelley laughs as Alex continues to ramble, trying to correct her wording, still on one knee and ever-so slowly sinking in the sand. 

“I mean-- yes! God, yes, Kelley. Yes. I will marry you.” She reaches down to place a hand on either side of Kelley’s face and kisses her as she tries to pull her to her feet. They’re both laughing and smiling as they try to kiss and when Alex pulls away after a moment she says “blue is so not my color, but--”

“Oh hush.” Kelley rolls her eyes as she does her best to put the tiny plastic ring on Alex’s finger, only making it just past the first knuckle. “You play professionally for the United States of America, blue is definitely your color.” She finishes with the ring then licks it obnoxiously before smiling up at Alex. “And besides, I pick my candy based on flavor, not color.”

“Well luckily I pick my girlfriends based on how good they are as people, not how good they are at  _ not _ losing things.”

“Fiancée,” Kelley corrects with a wide smile.

Alex loops her arms behind Kelley’s neck and smiles wide in return. “Fiancée,” she echoes. 

“Fiancée,” Kelley says again as Alex leans in for a kiss. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that word.”

Alex laughs softly and tilts her head to the side. “Just wait till you can call me your wife.”

-

(The next day, Kelley finds the ring in her closet, next to the pair of shoes she changed out of before going to the park. It does nothing to teach her a lesson about being overly-obsessed with her shoes, but she _is_ glad she found it.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! Part of the minifics (not in the same universe) I've been writing from a series of dialogue prompts sent to me on my Kellex tumblr (whatthekellex) you can check it out & let me know what you think either there or here in the comments!


End file.
